The Darkness before the Dawn
by Starsinger
Summary: The story comes to an end, it's been fun!
1. No Longer Under the Radar

No Longer Under the Radar

by Starsinger

I've debated writing this story, mostly because many people won't like who I kill in this chapter. I remind you, nothing is permanent in the Marvel Universe, much less my own story universe, not even death. So, I don't own these characters, I wouldn't be poor if I did.

A/N: Excalibur did not break up after Meggan and Brian's wedding, and they're still on Muir Island. Moira and Rahne are currently racing against time to cure the Legacy Virus, and Mystique is about to strike, with deadly consequences. A definite AU.

Morning sickness, Kitty grinned as Meggan made another dash for the bathroom, they call it that, but it always seemed to strike at the oddest times. She and Peter had been sitting on the couch in the television room, trying once again to sort out their feelings when they heard the mad dash down the hall.

"I wonder if Brian's using the one in their room," Kitty murmured, "it would explain why she didn't just use that one."

Peter opened his mouth to speak just as an explosion hit the side of the building, they both sprang to their feet as Kurt and Brian emerged from their rooms. "Meggan!" Brian shouted, "get downstairs and look after Moira, we'll take care of this!"

They had expected this; Mystique and her ilk had mutated the Legacy Virus into something lethal to normal humans, now she was here to stop its cure from being found. Even if it meant killing her own kind. As they faced off against the other mutants Kitty felt something cold clutch her heart, someone would die because of this.

They charged, using their powers, their fists, whatever came to hand hitting each other trying to either stop or get through, their goal clear: Dr. MacTaggart could not be allowed to live. Kitty and Mystique finally ended up circling each other. "You can't stop me, child," Mystique taunted.

"At what cost, Mystique? You're course would see us all dead!" Kitty shouted, hoping to keep her distracted. Suddenly, pain exploded from her right side, she was unable to keep her feet, and breathing became difficult. She fell to the ground clutching at her side, the hand came away covered in blood.

She heard Mystique screaming at someone, "What are you doing? She's not supposed to die, not now! Now, no one will offer us shelter!" Brick and mortar fell around them still, but the explosions came to a halt.

Kitty, too weak to phase, saw a huge cinder block hurtling downward. "Nyet!" she heard, as Colossus heaved the stone out of the way, and shielded her body from the rest of the falling debris. He, Kurt, and Brian had watched helplessly as the mysterious figure pulled the knife and plunged it into Kitty's side. As glad as they were of the retreat, they wondered, at what cost victory. Kitty's lips started turning blue as gentle hands turned her over. The world started to turn to black as another sharp pain entered her side. Whatever it was, she was now able to breathe easier.

"Meggan, call Xavier's get some help o'er here! Tell them to send a full medical plane, minus Logan; he'll go berserk when he learns o' this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hum of the Blackbird did nothing to dispel the worried furrow in Moira's brow. She didn't know the extent of Kitty's injuries, but had placed her on a ventilator just to be safe. She had the key to the cure for the deadly virus that had been ravaging the mutant community in recent months, and now this happened. Rahne sat next to her, "What di' yae think, punctured lung?"

Moira's rested on Peter, who looked stricken, unable to fathom what just happened, "I hope so, Rahne, for his sake, I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean, Moira, and Xavier looked at Kitty with sorrow. The damage had been easily repaired. She'd been weaned off the ventilator and they had hopes she'd come around soon when the bane of all surgeries and recuperating patients struck: an infection.

The coughing started two days after the vent was removed. A deep hacking cough that made Moira's own look tame. Desperate, she took cultures and found nothing out of the ordinary, whatever it was, the Legacy Virus it wasn't. In sheer desperation, she sent a slide off to the Shi'ar Empire to see if they could help. Their news was grim; it was a virus that was deadly on their world. Kitty would be dead in the month and there was nothing to do to stop it.

Their proposal was also simple, let them put her in suspended animation and try to cure her, Kitty had agreed. Terri, Kitty's mother, was on her way to the mansion now, and Peter, Peter begged her to marry him, and she did. At least her last moments would be happy; she would take the cure to the Legacy Virus. Her reasoning was sound, she was dying anyway. Let others live as she died. Moira approached the IV, syringe in hand. She pushed the needle into the injection point just as Terri entered the room. She nodded at the woman as she took a seat and pushed the plunger.

"Kitty," she whispered, "wait till it has had time to disperse through your body, and then trigger your power." The woman nodded as she turned and left the room, she looked at her companions, "I dinnae know if I can watch," she sobbed. "Both the knife plunged into her side and the tubing I used to save her life were coated with the virus. It was meant for me!" She slid down the wall, sobbing and coughing convulsively.

Jean knelt next to her, forcing her head up, "And who would have had to die if this hadn't happened?"

Mora shrugged, "I woulda found some way," as yet another deep wracking cough started and just stopped. She looked at her hand and then Jean. With more energy than she had felt in weeks, Moira stood and looked into the room as the heartfelt sobbing began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Memorial Service was held the next day for both Kitty and Lockheed. The faithful friend had followed her into death. Pictures stood where the coffin would normally sit, both had left in a cryogenic chamber for the Shi'ar Empire's home world two hours after her death. It was understood that if a cure was not affected in two years, their bodies would be returned.

When Terri returned to Chicago, Peter went with her. It seems he had applied to the Art Institute of Chicago and had been accepted. He found purpose in life, waiting, hoping for the return of his wife.

The heart had simply gone out of Excalibur, Kurt and Moira stayed in New York, while Meggan and Brian returned to England, and named their new daughter Katherine, after their beloved friend.

And somewhere in Europe, a British secret agent named Wisdom, felt like his heart had just been torn apart.

This was a tough write, I know there are people who won't like what I just did, I just hope you'll hang in there with me, I promise you'll like the ending.


	2. One Year Later

One Year Later

by Starsinger

Nope, still don't own these characters.

Ororo sighed as she lit the candle. It was hard to believe it had been a year since… Her mind quickly shied away from the memory that she couldn't escape. Logan entered the Common Room carrying his own candle. He set it beside hers and lit it with a sigh. Others joined them in silent tribute to their fallen friend: Xavier, Rachel, Scott, Jean, Moira, Hank, Bobbie, Kurt, Rogue, and even Emma Frost. Finally, Erik Lensherr, Magneto himself, paid tribute to the fallen hero.

Without words they strode toward the waiting jet that would take them to Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter stood on the platform waiting for the El. Waiting was an art he had perfected over the past year, and no one knew how much longer it would take. The biting winter wind whipped through the station as he brought his hands together to blow on them, his golden wedding band still glinted on his left hand. Terri chided him for still wearing it, had even tried to set him up on a few dates. He just wasn't ready to let go, and wouldn't unless there was no hope.

The train stopped and he boarded patting the pocket on the left side of his jacket, making sure the candle was still there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terri stood outside the restaurant where they were meeting steadying herself to go in. It had been awhile since she had seen most of these people. Except Peter, she had grown fond of her son-in-law and genuinely wished him the best. Thinking of Peter often produced him, and this was no exception as he materialized beside her with a smile. "Ready to go in?" he asked, holding out his arm. She gave him a tremulous smile and took his arm. As they entered, they noticed Meggan, Brian, Katherine, Rahne, Pete Wisdom, and Rabbi Katz had preceded them. The baby cooed and waved at them from the stroller oblivious to the sadness that permeated the room.

The rest of the small gathering soon joined them, and the Rabbi stood. "For those of you who are not Jewish, let me explain to you what we do here. It is customary for friends and family to come together and pay tribute to a lost loved one a year after they've passed," he paused, looking at the empty chair at the head of the table. Terri pulled a painting Peter did of Kitty while she and Lockheed had been borrowed by Xavier, and placed it at the empty space in front of the chair. The painting was typical of Kitty's activities. She sat, hunched over a computer keyboard, Lockheed draped over the monitor looking down. "Let us begin," the Rabbi announced.

"I remember the day you drew that," Logan said with a smile. "Lockheed stayed in the kitchen after Kit ate breakfast and we played toast the bread. The kids were amazed, I just tossed the bread up in the air and he toasted it. Well, okay, burned it, but the toaster broke that morning…" laughter answered the end of the story.

Ororo grinned at Peter as he and Terri withdrew candles and lit them, placing them in the center of the table. "I remember coming home and discovering you and Kitty making out in the attic." Peter blushed as laughter ran around the table.

Stories were then told. Good, happy stories that made people smile with the memory. Kitty's famous stories, Lockheed chasing away aliens in the basement. "I remember when she first brought him upstairs after the Sidri attack," Charles replied with a chuckle. "It was the 'Can we keep him, Can we keep him' look in her eyes that caught my attention. Her reasoning was sound; they had just blown up his home, so I really had no choice in letting him stay."

They're thoughts turned to that day. Scott remembered Megan's frantic call for help, telling him to leave Logan home. Logan demanded to know what was going on as he, Jean, and Xavier tore out of the mansion like a bat out of hell. Scott was only able to tell him as much as he knew, someone was badly hurt. "Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but I need you to stay behind and help Hank with the infirmary. Whoever it is probably needs surgery." They both knew who it was, very few people would have Moira demanding that Logan stay behind.

Moira looked up, eyes and nose red from crying, "It was difficult. I had ta' convince her to let me put tha' tube down her throat. I didnae have any sedative available. She never once asked if she was going ta' be all right."

Logan thought silently back to that dreadful day. The crying told him everything that he needed to know. He looked at Kurt, Megan, Rahne, and Brian, "Who did this?" it seemed like the thousandth time he'd asked this question.

"Mystique," came the quiet, almost whispered reply from Rahne. "She led the attack on the island."

Ororo spoke up, "I remember getting the recall to the mansion. I was with Reid and Sue on a plane bound for Los Angeles at the time…

Reid's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Sue, Ororo, we've been asked to stop Xavier's. Seems someone on Excalibur was involved in a bad accident and isn't expected to make it."

Ororo felt her stomach tighten. Last word she'd gotten was that everything was okay. Now this happened. She found herself praying, "Please God, not now," over and over again. When they arrived, word had spread. Even the Moorlocks had come out of their tunnels and were hovering around the door to the mansion.

"I still wonder if she had any idea how profoundly her death would affect everyone," Ororo sighed.

Terri spoke up, "That Peter would hold her in his arms and cry brokenheartedly? That Logan would go on a manhunt that has landed two of the culprits in prison? That Emma would gather her stories together and, after badgering Peter into doing the artwork for them, get them published? I think that she knew that we would get on with our lives, but I still miss her. The last words she said to me were, 'I love you, Mom.'"

Nods went around the table, as they all remembered similar words being spoken to them. Finally, they raised their glasses to the empty spot at the head of the table. "We love you Kitty," was spoken as the final touch.

Rabbi Katz couldn't help but be moved as he stood, "I wish I'd had the privilege of meeting this obviously extraordinary young woman. It's late, and my wife will kill me if I'm out much longer. May the next year bring you all peace, Shalom."

"Shalom," the responded and entered the bitter cold of a winter night.

And across the galaxy, a young woman with chestnut colored hair stirred in her coma induced sleep.

Okay, see you later, please review, and if you have any suggestions for Mystique's fate, chime in!


	3. Stranger Bedfellows

Strange Bedfellows

by Starsinger

Nope, still don't own them.

Outside the café, Pete and Peter met up with Pete's girlfriend, Callie and her brother Daniel Wyzchenko. Ororo eyed them carefully and Pete put his arm around Callie's shoulders. "Tell me again how the two Pete's became roommates," she told Logan.

He chuckled at the memory, "Kurt and I came out one Saturday night for the monthly Poker night when we heard the biggest ruckus. We walked in expecting to see Peter being attacked by the Brotherhood, or something other than what we encountered. It was Pete, he was trying to beat Peter to a pulp and Petey was doing nothing to stop him, not even powering up. It turns out that he heard of Kitty's death through the grapevine and blamed Peter."

Logan paused as he lit a cigar and took a long puff, "Turns out, Peter felt the same way and just let Pete take his frustration out on him. Next thing we knew it, Pete got a job for a local jewelry store as security and they moved into a two bedroom apartment together. Pete met Daniel, yes; I do realize that Danny and Petey could be twins, when there was an attempted robbery at the store. Funny thing is, they hired Wisdom because he's a mutant. They figured not many people would try to attack one, well, the wiser ones anyway. Danny introduced Pete to his sister, and they've been attending Poker night ever since. Callie's a mean player, too, lost my shirt to her more than once," he chuckled at the memory.

The little group walked down the street as Terri asked Moira a question, "Why did she specify a two year duration in Cryo, Dr. MacTaggart?"

"There are a few side-effects to cryogenics, Terri. First, is muscle atrophy. This happens when muscles aren't used for extended periods o' time. She'll be going through physical therapy at the very least when she comes out. Second, is a peculiar problem that occurs: amnesia. Until the second year, the amnesia is temporary and short-term. People, places, and some events become lost and cloudy, but eventually are recovered. After two years, it becomes permanent. My guess is she didn't want to forever lose memories of her friends."

They came to a halt in front of a bookstore window, there, prominently displayed was "Lockheed's Fairy Tale and Other Adventures" by Katherine Pryde-Rasputin, forward by Emma Frost, and Illustrations by Peter Rasputin. On the table beside the books were stuffed Lockheeds and Banff Dolls. Without another word they walked into the store and bought one of each.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Months Later

She was alive. It seemed almost too good to be true as Moira watched as Kitty struggled to walk using parallel bars. It still amazed her that her friend was alive, and even more grateful that she remembered her. Unfortunately, Kitty remembered few of her friends. Scott, Logan, Jean, and her mother Terri had all come to visit and Kitty lit up when she saw them, but when asked about her husband, a frustrated frown creased her brow. Kitty knew she was married, the ring on her finger confirmed it, she just couldn't remember his name. Finally, she reached the end of the bars and sat down in the wheelchair proffered by the physical therapist. "Good work, Kitty," she heard the woman, Kay'lia, say to Kitty. Kitty crossed the rehab room in the regular chair and pulled herself into the special one that Lilandra had sent over for her use. Moira stepped into the room as she powered the chair back up.

Unfortunately, the chair went in reverse as Kitty tried to get it to go forward, Moira chuckled, "If it's any consolation, Kitty, it took Charles three weeks to figure out how to get his to move in the right direction."

Kitty chuckled as she stripped off the gloves she used to get traction on the bars, "Hello, Moira. How are you today?" she asked as she managed to get going in the right direction.

The others stood in the hall way watching her as if she would disappear at any moment. "Lookin' good, Punkin," Logan said gruffly.

She smiled at him, "Thanks Logan, hey Scott, Jean, Mom," she said as she headed toward the cafeteria. They all sat at a table after getting their lunch and spoke of events happening back home. Katherine was walking, giving Meggan and Brian all sorts of headaches. Pete was seriously considering asking Callie to marry him. Peter was graduating in three months; Xavier's was trying to get him back to teach art. Moira had tried to catch Kitty up on who all these people were, but she was still having a hard time keeping up. Finally, Logan brought out a picture of Meggan, Brian, and Katherine.

"See, Punkin, Meggan was pregnant when you left. That's why you don't remember the baby," he sighed as her face lit up with relief. She had just remembered the Braddocks that morning.

"Where are you going after lunch," Terri asked her daughter.

"Well, I've got class," they looked at her curiously. "They decided I needed mental stimulation as well as physical, so I'm studying to be an Astro-Navigator. I'm going on a space voyage next week. Then, I'm meeting with Abigail Brand, special agent with SWORD, seems she needs my help."

Scott and the others looked at each other. They'd had run-ins with Brand and her kind in the past. While her results were always top notch, her methods were often questionable. "Just be careful around Agent Brand," Jean warned, "while she's without a doubt the best, she can be… erratic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abigail Brand, Special Agent with SWORD, and a lover of the color green as her clothes, hair, and glasses testified. She sat down next to Kitty and Lockheed and started the conversation, "Are you familiar with the Skrull?"

Kitty's forehead scrunched up in concentration, relief washed over her as she remembered, "Alien shape changers? Want to take over the Earth by assuming the lives of the meta-human?" She looked at the woman shrewdly, "It's Lockheed you're after," she said, stroking the little dragon draped over her legs.

"His ability to sense Skrull is why we think you actually were killed last year. You see, the 'assassin' that was identified was actually in prison when Muir Island was attacked. He'd been there for the past ten years. When we asked him about it he said that he'd love to take credit for it, but he'd been having dinner when the attack occurred. This, of course, was confirmed by prison records and about five hundred inmates and personnel who were present that day."

"So, Moira wasn't the target, well, not his target anyway. That would explain how the equipment was sabotaged," she looked at the purple lump, "Well, Lockheed, up to you. Do you want to do this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magneto sat in a bar in Costa Rica, waiting. He was told that she'd be here. Logan had disappeared a few days before with Scott, Moira, Terri and Jean, so it was up to Erik to get Mystique to turn herself in. Soon, she slid into the booth across from him. "What do you want," she asked, sounding tired.

He leaned into the table, beer in hand, "Why are you hiding?"

Anger flared, "We both know why, Magneto. What'll happen when I'm in custody? The other meta-humans will be after me, like they were my friends."

Magneto sighed, "What happens when Wolverine finally catches up with you? Will it be any different?" she shook her head and stood, his hand landed on her arm. "Turn yourself in, Mystique. Next time we meet, I'll be taking you down myself." She stared at him in shock before walking away from the table. "Well, my friends, I tried. She's been warned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean stood looking out the window onto the countryside. The alien, yet somehow familiar setting made her feel a little better. She turned as she heard Kitty approach her, "Hey Kitty, how'd it go?"

"Oh, okay, I guess. Agent Brand wanted more details about the attack," she replied as Jean took a seat nearby. "I'm just not sure how much help I can be."

Jean chuckled, "I'm sure you were just fine," Jean bit her lip. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Kitty nodded, "Who am I gonna tell?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I'm pregnant," Jean said, looking away.

"Rachel," Kitty breathed. Jean looked up, startled. "Red-head, different time-line that turned out very badly." Jean nodded. Kitty reached over and took Jean's hand, "Congratulations."

Jean reached over and hugged Kitty, "Thank you."

"You haven't told Scott," Kitty asked, it wasn't a question.

Jean shook her head, "I will, tonight…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Months Later

Graduation, Peter had wondered if it would ever get here. Now, he stood in his apartment with a diploma in his hand. Terri looked at him proudly. Kurt, Logan, Callie, Danny and Pete all gathered around him offering him congratulations and food. What's a party without food? Everyone else had sent cards and other gifts, wishing him well.

He opened the last card, from Xavier, it read, "Congratulations, here's a ticket back to the mansion. You see, Kitty's coming home…"

Okay, just my take on the Skrull situation and why Lockheed's a SWORD agent, little things like that, going to take a nap now, bye. Oh, don't forget to review!


	4. Home Again

Home Again

By Starsinger

Marvel owns these characters, not me.

Peter, Pete, Meggan, Brian, just about everyone showed up on the day of her return. Meggan even commented that it wasn't fair to Kitty, because some of these people she didn't know before she died. Brian just laughed, commenting that everyone loves a good party, and what better reason to celebrate. Rabbi Katz, Callie, and Danny even tagged along, just as curious as the others were excited.

Ororo laid a hand on Peter's arm, "Remember, Peter, you need to take it slow. She doesn't remember you." Peter's eyes clouded, "That's okay, Little Brother, she doesn't remember me either." He nodded, Moira had stressed one last time that Kitty's memory was still sketchy, and that everyone should take it slow. They watched as first Scott and Jean descended from the plane. Xavier came next in his chair, Logan walked out after him and was slowly followed by another chair as Kitty exited the plane behind them her mother Terri following.

Peter looked at her, "She looks so small," he breathed to Ororo.

"It's still a long road for her, Peter. You're just going to have to be patient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to what?!" Kitty asked, exasperatedly.

"Honey," Rogue spoke, "we want to set you up on dates with every 'single' man in the mansion. Just to show you what you could have. You and your husband were an item for a vera long tahm."

Kitty shook her head, it seemed ludicrous. "All right, Rogue, but you'll tell me if I'm kissing the wrong guy, right?"

Rogue smiled impishly, "We're settin' you up with some of our boyfriends, sugah, and we sure don't want you snoggin' them."

"Snogging?" Kitty asked, perplexed.

Jean laughed, "Making out, British term, I think Rogue saw the latest Harry Potter film last night. Either that or got the last book." At five months pregnant, Jean had a pronounced belly bump.

"Miss Pryde?" an unfamiliar voice asked. She turned to see Rabbi Katz standing with a woman behind her. "Hello, I'm Rabbi Katz, this is my wife Sharon. We came with your mother."

"It's a pleasure, Rabbi. Thank you for coming…" her voice trailed away as the Rabbi and his family followed her into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik watched from the doorway to the common room as Kitty sat on the edge of her chair, playing chess with a student. Her chair had a number of modifications not found in Xavier's that had to do with her being more mobile than the Professor. She could open up the end of it like a tailgate and scoot down with her legs hanging over the side. This came in handy if she needed to work on something like Cerebro, or the computers. The chair also rose up another five feet so she wouldn't have to stand for long periods of time on still unsteady legs. He heard a sigh beside him.

"I heard she's even got a remote control to move it when she needs to," Xavier said. "I think I may talk to Lilandra about an upgrade."

Erik nodded, "Might not be a bad idea," he replied as he headed for Logan.

Logan nodded as Erik approached, "Any luck?" he asked.

"I managed to make contact, but she's going to need convincing. You have any idea how hot and humid Costa Rica is this time of year?" Logan shrugged, they were of similar mind, and Mystique had to be taken out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over a year earlier

Erik looked down at her, the head of Kitty's bed was at a nearly ninety degree angle and an oxygen mask covered her face, it still didn't help. Her lips and fingernails were beginning to turn blue. "Are ye proud of yuir work, Erik? Ha' ye come to admire it?"

He turned to find Moira standing behind him; she was one of the normal humans that he respected, if not admired. "What do you mean, Moira? I had nothing to do with this."

She stared at him as Kitty started coughing, trying to catch her breath, "Its yuir ideals that did this Erik. All I tried to do was save us all from Legacy, Mystique did this because Kitty tried to protect me from her," she looked away, tears forming. "I'm watching her die, helpless and unable to stop it. There's something you can do, though, Erik. Logan's heading out tomorra after she…" She sobbed, "To take out Mystique and her kind. You would be a great asset in finding her."

Erik reached down and stroked Kitty's forehead, which was hot with fever, and nodded in assent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, so five people attacked the island, two are in prison in 'protective custody'. I'm more worried about that assassin. Kitty told me that the person whom everyone saw do it was in prison when this occurred."

"Shape-changer," Logan breathed. "Are you going out tomorrow?"

"Uh, no," Erik actually blushed. "Rogue set me up as Kitty's first date." Wolverine stopped and stared, "I told her it was robbing the cradle, well, Rogue reminded me that I owe Kitty this. I couldn't exactly argue with her logic."

Logan let out a bark of laughter, "Can't argue with a lady when she's right. I suggest you take her to see 'Transformers'. It won't require that she remember a whole heck of a lot, and it's not a typical 'date movie'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Logan went looking for Kitty, and found her down performing maintenance on Cerebro. She was leaning against the chair, metal crutches hanging from her arms, "Hey Punkin'. Lookin' good."

She smiled, "Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Should you be standing up?"

"I am SO tired of sitting. I struggled out of bed this morning, Getting dressed was the easy part. None of my clothes fit, I've lost so much weight, and Lockheed's running into walls," Logan raised an eyebrow. "Well, his wings and my legs, we're a matched pair."

"That explains why he's taken to walking around the mansion," he replied with a chuckle. "I'm leaving this morning, I should be back in a few days," he hugged her tightly, "it's good to have you back."

She smiled at his retreating back, then turned back to Cerebro, wondering what possessed Kurt into thinking he could repair the computer.

Okay, transition chapters are difficult to write. Next Chapter: The Dating Game. Let's see how hard we can make Peter and any other interested men work for Kitty's affections.


	5. The Dating Game

The Dating Game

by Starsinger

Like I said, I'm going to make all of them, especially Peter, work for it. Oh, don't own these characters, please don't sue me.

Pete and Callie strolled by the lakeside in the moonlit night. His arm lay comfortably around her shoulders. "Are you all right with this?" he asked.

"What, you going out with an old flame? Even if she doesn't remember you?" she paused, thinking, "I think I'd be more worried if your were the only one Rogue put on the list." She leaned into the embrace, "I trust you Pete. You're not the same person you were in England, that's what Peter says. Go out, have fun, not too much fun mind you, but you'd better make it up to me," she finished as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't deserve you," he murmured as he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik stood outside Kitty's door, putting his finger under his collar uncomfortably. It had been a long time since he'd worn a tie much less been on a date. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Kitty opened it with a smile, "Hello, Erik," she said. Erik was stunned; she wore a deep blue dress of modest cut that set off her skin perfectly and matching pumps. She also drove the little scooter that Xavier obtained for her for public appearances, her chair being of Shi'arian design and all.

"You look, beautiful," he managed.

"Thank you," she said as they left the mansion. They left for the city using the mini-van bought for the several handicapped residents living at the school.

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked.

"Scott has offered me a position teaching computer sciences. That's part of me memory that seems to be untouched. Got Cerebro back up and running in two hours. Would've been less but everyone kept interrupting me," she finished with a rueful chuckle.

As Logan suggested they saw Transformers. A moderately entertaining and highly action-packed movie that didn't require much thought to keep up. They ate at a café, the clear night making for a good date. They arrived back at the mansion and Erik bent down, kissing her on the cheek, "All right, let's face it, I'm too old for you."

Kitty grinned back, "Well, I had a good time, but you're right."

They entered the mansion and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks the various men, single and not so single, of the mansion took Kitty out. Xavier took her to the Opera. Remy told her to wear jeans and a t-shirt and they ended up at a poker night. He came home wearing the proverbial barrel while she walked away with most of the money. After being endlessly badgered by his wife, Scott took her out to Sunday brunch. What purpose this served was lost on both of them. Scott chalked it up to hormones, though said nothing about it.

Two weeks into this odyssey, Logan called for back-up in Siberia. Kitty, Pete, Callie, and Xavier were the only ones still at the mansion with the teams having been called away on various disasters around the country. Kitty, Callie and Pete rushed over to find Logan in the middle of the Siberian wilderness holding a very young girl, six, maybe seven years of age. Her raven tresses and blue eyes proclaimed her relationship with Colossus. Logan was swearing, fortunately the little girl didn't speak English.

Logan looked at them, "It's just as well you left Petey behind. I got word that Mystique and her cohorts were hiding out here, in the middle of nowhere. I got here and they were holding hostages. Except Mystique had left, saying that she'd be back. Their hostages were Peter's cousin, Larissa, and her little girl, Lucia. They," he took a deep breath, "tortured Larissa, trying to get information out of her about Peter. By the time I got there it was too late for Larissa, but I took care of her captors. They don't do this to innocents if I have anything to say about it. She recognized me and asked me to take Lucia back and have Peter look after her."

Kitty raised an eyebrow as Lucia dove for her, snuggling instinctively into her arms and settling comfortably into her lap. Logan continued, "You have a couple of prisoners to take back with you to Xavier's, Charlie will know what to do with them," he said, eliciting a chuckle from the group. Xavier hated being called Charlie. He bent down and spoke to Lucia in Russian, "You'll be all right now, these are my friends and they'll take you to your cousin, Peter."

They got back on board the plane, cargo in tow, when Pete looked at her, "Will you be able to fly this thing like that?"

"We'll find out in a minute," she replied. She looked down at the girl and spoke in Russian, "Lucia, can you go to my friend, Callie," pointing to the woman. "I need both my hands free." The little girl turned and looked at Callie before reaching out her hands. Callie picked her up and sat down in one of the seats as Kitty prepared to take off.

They reached the mansion and Kitty took Lucia down so the Professor and Moira could examine her. "Tell Peter that she's with me," she whispered to Moira. Lucia had fallen asleep hours before, and would not stir.

Kitty laid her on her own bed and waited for Peter, sitting at her dressing table reading a book. The girl reminded her of someone else, someone with blonde hair, but she couldn't remember. The name was just on the tip of her tongue, like so many others. It, unfortunately, slipped away from her grasp as Peter knocked on the door and entered at her invitation.

He strode in and looked at the small child, tears in her eyes, "I received word from Larissa two days ago that she needed help, and there was nothing I could do. I failed my family again."

Again, something in the back of her mind stirred, "Peter, there was nothing you could do. By the time Logan found them, it was too late for Larissa."

Peter's hands clenched into fists, "I should be able to protect someone," he whispered, as he sat gently on the edge of the bed, stroking the little girl's hair.

Kitty got up and slowly walked over to him, "Then protect this little girl," she replied, kissing him softly on the lips. She'd meant it to be a quick peck, nothing more, but it turned hot, and passionate. They broke the kiss, staring. "We were more than friends," she stated. He nodded his head as she laid her head on his chest.

Three nights earlier Kitty and Pete Wisdom had shared a similar kiss, the conclusion was very similar to this one, but in that case, she didn't want to hurt Callie. She was delighted when Pete showed her the ring he planned on giving his girlfriend. With a sigh she sat up and looked Peter in the eye, "I don't know where this is going, but I think it needs…" her words trailed off as Lucia sat up and started pulling on Peter's shirt urgently.

"Cousin Piotr, I heard those bad people talking. They're planning on taking out the President of the United States to foment a war between humans and Mutants."

Kitty and Peter looked at each other, here we go again was their mutual thought.

We're nearing the end of this journey; I see maybe two more chapters ahead of us. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. Oh, by the way, I'm planning a happy ending for all four of these characters. Just not Mystique, she's definitely got it coming.


	6. Race to Save the President

Race to Save the President

by Starsinger

Nope, still don't own these characters

Flashback

Kitty just laid there, the cryo techs poked and prodded her. It reminded Logan of nothing more than watching her being measured for her coffin. The techs wore full protective gear, the virus was apparently very contagious among their people, and no one was taking any chances.

A voice suddenly broke the silence, "Is she still with us?"

"Yeah, her eyes are tracking us," the other responded. "Let's go ahead and hook up the medicine, at this point I don't think it could hurt. It might help." The first tech lifted up her head and placed another mask over her mouth and nose. It soon flooded with a brownish substance that caused another fit of hard coughing.

They turned their attention to Lockheed whose listless body hung limply in their hands. That hurt too, Logan had hoped Lockheed would stay and wait with the rest of them, but the bond between them was apparently too strong. The dragon was dying.

"God this stuff is nasty," came Kitty's faint voice. The tech holding Lockheed nodded and placed him on her lap as the other packed up their stuff. There was nothing more they could do until she died. Logan pulled up a recently vacated chair.

"Hey, I always thought you and Peter would get married."

Kitty smiled at him, "Well, I always pictured that happening a little differently." She rested her hand on Lockheed's small form. "Do me a favor."

"What, Punkin'?" he asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"Take Peter out tonight and get him drunk. So drunk, that you need a cab to get there much less coming back. Drink a round to me, I'll be watching."

"I have no doubt you will be," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months later he met Larissa and Lucia. Larissa wrote Peter soon after hearing of Kitty's death and suggested that they get together when she and Lucia visited Chicago. Peter immediately grasped at the idea that he still had family and arranged to have them stay nearby with Kitty's mother, Terri. Terri was delighted and played Grandmother/Babysitter to Lucia.

Logan met her when he and Kurt showed up to find Pete Wisdom trying to pummel Piotr into oblivion. He found Lucia to be a bright and charming little girl, while Larissa was charming and lovely. She even laughed when Kurt tried to be a ladies man, as usual.

Larissa was a journalist who worked with Pravda On-Line since Boris Yeltsin shut down Pravda that same year. Her main take was the tracking of mutants by the government and other organizations within Russia. Having a cousin who was a mutant was a contributing factor to this decision. Her husband died of the Legacy Virus three years ago, prompting her to keep tabs on the X-Men. Geneticists had all ready informed her that Lucia carried the X-Gene. While that did not mean she would be a mutant, it was very likely that she would.

Three weeks ago both Logan and Peter received e-mails saying that she was being followed, and believed she was in danger, and then nothing. She seemed to just drop off the face of the Earth. It took a little while, and a lot of questioning of neighbors, but Logan finally managed to track down her whereabouts to a cabin near Lake Baikal in Siberia. Larissa had been tortured by two of the same mutants responsible for the attack on Muir Island. The result was Wolverine felt no remorse when he attacked. You did not mess with family, his family.

The kidnappers and Lucia were alive, Larissa was not so lucky; her dying wish was that Piotr take care of Lucia. He called Xavier's and they came out to get them. As he relayed most of this story to those sitting around the table, he studied the little girl sitting in Kitty's lap. She told them that what she heard had been snatches. Mystique and someone else who could like anyone else, was inside the place the President lived.

"That doesn't mean they'll attack the President," Logan concluded, "but given their history, I don't think we should take any chances."

Silence descended. Wisdom spoke, "I have a friend in the Secret Service. I'll contact him and see what I can find out."

Moira spoke, "I'll watch recent footage of the President's entourage, see if I can see anything."

"I'm going to bed, and taking Lucia with me," Kitty announced, with a tired sigh. Her fatigue was evident in that she was using her chair; she rarely used that in the mansion anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel Wyzchenko was not entirely sure how he got conned into this, but later that day, he found himself in Washington DC taking a tour of the White House with his "wife" Kitty and "daughter" Lucia. They were lucky it was his day off. He met up with them at the airport and they checked into their hotel room. Kitty and Lucia would share a bed while he slept in another. He even borrowed Peter's wedding band to make the look complete.

Thanks to Professor Xavier, Lucia now spoke fluent English, and the "family" set off for one of the many tours given at the White House. Kitty rode in her scooter with her metal crutches in the back, and Lucia skipped alongside the both of them. They looked nothing more than the typical American family.

"You sure they'll notice?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fairly well known as a mutant. I'm not sure if they think I'm dead or not. I saved President Kelly's life back when he was still a senator. That should count for something."

Danny's eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings as their tour guide approached their group, "Danny, relax, the biggest reason we chose you is you're a cop. You should be able to deal with anything that comes your way," he nodded, not completely reassured.

Anna, their guide, started them moving through the tour, careful to point out the access ramps so Kitty could more easily through the building. Sure enough they were approached by the Secret Service halfway through the tour, and moved to another room. "What, I can't enjoy a vacation," Kitty protested half-heartedly.

"Mrs. Rasputin, your presence is disturbing to the President and his family. You are a well known mutant…" the rest of his words were lost as memories flooded back into her mind. No one had called her by her married name before now. She wasn't even sure what it was before.

"Peter…" she whispered. Danny looked at her funny, convinced that they were in trouble. They were shown into an office where the President and several of his staff waited. President Kelly looked up and was about to say something when Kitty's bag started bucking. She grabbed it before it fell off her scooter and opened it up. Lockheed flew out of the bag and went straight at Kelly. It seemed he was about to attack the President when he started scratching and biting the secretary standing next to him. "Skrull!" Kitty shouted as the rest of the X-Men burst into the room.

"Protect the President," Scott shouted as Colossus and Wolverine move into position. Hank stood nearby, inhibitor collars in hand.

Jean and Emma moved to take the President and the rest of his entourage out of the room when Kitty went flying out of her scooter, taking out Kelly's Chief-of-Staff. Landing on top of him she banged his head into the carpet screaming, "You took away my life!" managing to stop most of the action in its tracks, as the man under her hands dissolved into Mystique's unmistakable form. "I was married; we never even had our wedding night!" Tears streamed down her face as they watched, Magneto sucker punched the assassin, taking him out in one swift move.

Kitty's sobs continued as she lifted her head and looked at Hank, "Give it to me," she demanded. He looked at her, confused, "The collar, Hank, give it to me." He handed her the collar and she snapped it around Mystique's neck. "Now, if you'd do me a favor, help me up, my legs aren't cooperating." The President reached down and scooped her off the floor, depositing her safely on the couch where Lockheed joined her.

Magneto approached Mystique, and fear entered her eyes. "You deserve nothing less than the sentence you gave, Kitty, Mystique," he whispered, using his powers to levitate her off the ground. The other mutants and Moira rushed over to try and stop him, but a voice kept him from doing so.

"Leave her to the courts, Erik," Kitty said, quietly. "I still believe in Xavier's dream, and since I am the wronged party, I want to see her in court." He let go of her as she crumpled to the ground, several Secret Service Agents took her into custody, and the assassin as well. Brand later collected him for appropriate charges in another part of the galaxy.

President Kelly seemed to mull over the mutant question in his mind when suddenly he motioned for one of his bodyguards to come over. "Bob, take Mrs. Rasputin and her husband to the Lincoln Bedroom. I believe they are in for a long overdue night together." Kitty's eyes brightened at the words and she pushed herself off the couch. She grabbed her crutches and headed out the door Peter in tow and his wedding ring in hand.

"Well," came Moira's wise words, "at least she grabbed the right Peter," setting off laughter around the room.

The President cleared his throat, "I don't know how to thank you. After everything that's happened, I'm surprised that you would do this."

"They didn't do it for you," the voice came from Danny, trying to hold onto Lucia with one hand. "They did it for a future that they hope would come true. To be honest, Mr. President, so do I. These are good, honest people, just trying to make their way in life. I could do worse than to have more friends like them." Moira nodded in agreement.

He sat down on the couch, "Then let's talk."

"First thing's first," said the Brit in the group. He knelt in front of a young woman in the room. "Callie Wyzchenko, will you marry me?"

She stared at him in stunned silence. Finally, Danny came over and nudged her, "Well, say something, or he's going to think you don't like him anymore."

"Yes, Pete Wisdom, I'll marry you," she whispered, tears in her eyes. He pulled out the ring and slipped it on her finger and they kissed.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration," proclaimed the President.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door closed behind them as Kitty maneuvered to the bed, "You'll have to be a little patient with me, and my legs are giving out."

He approached her hesitantly, almost afraid to touch her, "Katya, are you sure…"

She looked up at him, "Peter, I remember begging you not to ask me to marry you that you'd widowed in a matter of hours but you persisted. You loved me, and I, I still love you. I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." He gathered her in his arms, giving her a long, passionate kiss. Words were soon superfluous in the moment.

"Well," he finally said as he broke the kiss, "as long as you're sure." Her reply was a throaty chuckle as they tumbled into bed.

First off, this isn't the last chapter; I promised everybody a happy ending, so let's get Pete and Callie married and all four of them off on their respective honeymoons. I'm sure there'll be plenty of volunteers to look after Lucia while they're gone. Oh, Madripoor Rose, I have a confession to make, I borrowed Larissa from your story _Bloodline: Soul Survivor_. Hope you don't mind. I'll be giving credit to reviewers in the next chapter, so get your licks in now!


	7. A Happy Ending

A Happy Ending

by Starsinger

This has been one of the wildest rides I've been on, and I've been on some doozies. I got on board this bucking bronco and held on for dear life, absolutely convinced people would hate this story because I killed Kitty Pryde off. Okay, so I was wrong, happily wrong. No one has run me out of town on a rail, yet, I am from Texas. First, I'll start by answering some questions.

Muscle Atrophy is a well-known side effect of prolonged immobility. Kitty got it because she was stuck in a cryo tube for nearly a year. Amnesia, that's not a known side effect of anything except the occasional plot device, mine to be specific.

I know that there is a ritual held a year after a loved one in a Jewish household has died, but I'm not entirely sure what it entails. What I did came from an episode of Babylon 5, where a Rabbi, played by Theodore Bickel, came aboard the station to help Ivanova honor her late father. It was a touching episode where the Jewish community came together along with a few others, to help Susan pay tribute to a lost loved one. I loved that whole concept and thought, since Kitty is Jewish, that should also be used in her memory. I can only hope that I did this ritual justice.

On to my reviewers:

**Harry2**: You have been a wonderful reviewer and cheerleader, thank you. I appreciate your input greatly.

**Meadowlark4491**: Thank you for your encouragement. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.

**Madripoor Rose**: Thanks for letting me borrow Larissa; I'm still your biggest fan!

**Xakko**: Please don't stop writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to know what happens next in the _Book of Magik_!

Oh, yeah, still don't own this stuff, please don't sue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter awoke slowly; something appeared to be occupying the space on top of his legs. He propped open an eye and let out a chuckle, nudging Kitty awake, "Look who joined us."

Kitty awoke and looked down; there sprawled with possessive glee over both of their legs, was Lockheed. He was on his back, wings spread, and tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. His paws occasionally twitched in the air with whatever dream he was having. She smiled as she snuggled back against Peter's chest, running her fingers through his chest hair. Shaving chest hair was a crime, was her thought, well, most of the time anyway.

They remained in bed, cuddling and kissing until the door flew open and a little girl threw herself beside them, narrowly missing Lockheed. "Cousin Piotr, Cousin Katya, look what I found!" she declared, holding out a book. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the two of them. "You are married, right? Mommy told me that you shouldn't be in bed with boys unless you're married."

Kitty tried to hide a smile as she answered Lucia, "Yes, we're married," she hiked the sheet up to a more modest position. "What's this?" she asked as she took the book.

Peter took the book with a sigh; it was Lockheed's Fairy Tales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter wanted to be alone. The love of his life had just died and within the hour would board be a starship bound for Lilandra's homeworld, and the pity in people's eyes was just wearing thin. Unerringly, his footsteps found his way up to one of the many attics that dotted the mansion. There, he found Emma Frost.

Emma sat in a corner of the attic, a window beside her. She had found a notebook and whatever was written there occupied her attention. She didn't even realize that she was no longer alone. She looked up with a start as she Peter cleared his throat.

"I didn't realize that she was a writer," she murmured. "These are wonderful. _Pirate Kitty_ and the _Adventures of Lockheed and His Pet Girl Kitty_?" he remained silent. "I'm sure I could get these published, you could illustrate and I'll write the forward."

He nodded, sitting beside Emma. He had never thought of her as a woman who needed sympathy, but now, she really and truly mourned. "I spent three years chasing, and she always managed to elude me. Now, the little brat has gone to a place I'm afraid to go, and will probably never see, and I'm angry. Mystique took away one of the best people I've ever had the privilege of knowing, and I want to wring her neck," she looked across the attic.

Peter suddenly realized that the other people looked at him, not with pity, but with grief. He wasn't the only one in pain; he wrapped his arms around Emma and just let her cry. When she was through, she looked at him thoughtfully, "You will go in with me on this, won't you?"

Peter nodded as he rose, she should still be downstairs. He held out his hand to Emma, "Come on, let's go say good-bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What can I say about my __friend?__ A warm and inviting personality, she loved and liked with all her heart. She also hated with as much passion. She always fought for what was true and good until the very end. Not only giving her life for a friend, but so others would live._

_She currently hangs between life and death, and if she returns to us, she'll have many obstacles to overcome. I would give just about anything to have her back, even though she never liked me very much. _

_I found these stories one day in the attic of the school she attended, and convinced her husband to help me publish them. I understand she never considered herself a writer, but her friends said she was the consummate story-teller, spinning yarns both fantastic and wonderful. I think these stories tell it all._

_So, dear readers, please consider this gift I give to you, and pray that she returns to us, to spin us more tales of gold._

"Wow," Kitty murmured. "I never thought Emma capable…" her words trailed off as Lucia stared at her intently. "I've got an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children at the White House gathered together for a new story of Kitty's creation one of mutants, humans, and a world where they lived together, more or less peacefully. As she put it, "We gotta have a bad guy!"

Both children and adults were entranced; President Kelly became the just ruler of the land, his granddaughter the beautiful princess in need of rescuing. Xavier and Moira served as his trusted advisors as the X-Men and the Secret Service her rescuers. This delighted the little girl who laughed and clapped her hands.

Afterwards, the President approached once more, "Mrs. Rasputin, I owe you a great debt, again. If you need anything, let me know."

Kitty nodded her head as everyone left the White House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty maneuvered Lucia to the aisle, instructing her once more to throw the roses on the ground. Lucia looked adorable in her white flower girl dress, and accompanied by the ring bearer, one of Callie's many cousins, walked down the aisle. Kitty found her way to a seat as Peter winked at her from his place by Pete's side as his Best Man. All Kitty had to do was make sure the two kids in the wedding party got going in the same direction at the same time. She hated the crutches.

Pete and Callie's wedding had become a media event. Everyone who was anyone tried to get an invitation. When Kitty sat down, she thought the person next to her might have been Brad Pitt, she wasn't really sure. She shook her head, so much for the days when mutants were social pariahs. Kurt landed in the seat on the other side of her. "How's the bride?" he asked.

"Nervous, excited, happy, and mostly glad it's almost over," she replied. "Oh, yeah, did I mention the morning sickness? Pregnancy is suddenly contagious." Kurt chuckled. Five mutants in the last week had discovered they were pregnant, and Jean looked like she was about to pop. Rachel, needless to say, was ecstatic.

"When's the trial?" Kurt asked.

"I'm set to testify next week. I find it interesting that the Skrull in Brand's custody met with some 'accidents' before he left Earth."

Kurt laughed, "Oh, you mean the three broken legs, two broken arms, broken jaw and broken ribs? Amazing since he only had two legs."

Kitty chuckled, "I wonder if Erik and Logan had anything to do with that?" Kurt smothered another laugh as the Bride appeared at the foot of the aisle. She looked stunning in a fitted white dress with a veil. Logan escorted her down the aisle since her brother, Danny, was a groomsman.

After the ceremony Peter made sure Kitty was settled near the head table with some food as Kurt decided to continue the conversation. "What do you mean pregnancy is contagious?"

"Well, some people think it's in the water," she said with an arch in her brow.

"Is it," Kurt asked, watching her shovel food into her mouth. "You look like you're eating for two," he said teasingly.

The drink he'd put in his mouth suddenly spurted out of his nose as the reply, "I am," came out of her mouth.

"Well," he waxed philosophically, "that explains the lack of champagne."

"Actually, I am relieved to not have to do the bouquet dive," she said with a chuckle. "Benefits of being married." They both paused to watch the antics at the wedding cake as both Pete and Callie tried to see how much of a mess they could make in the other's face.

Silence soon descended as Piotr stood to make the toast to the happy couple, "My friends, wow, we've come a long way since we first met on Muir Island." Everyone who was aware of what happened chuckled at the reference. "We're celebrating a joyous occasion today, as weddings are celebrations, and I, personally, have had my fill of funerals. I wish you both the best and blue skies ahead. To the Bride and Groom," he finished, raising his glass in toast.

Pete stood, looking at his radiant bride who nodded, "Peter, we have something for you and Kitty. You two never had a honeymoon. So, your friends have gotten together with and put money together to help you on your way," he withdrew an envelope from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Peter. The big Russian nodded as he made his way back to the table where Kitty sat. "We have one more announcement," Pete said, "Callie and I are expecting."

Cheers went up as Peter opened the envelope and he and Kitty gasped. There was enough money to send them on a month long honeymoon to Hawaii, as well as a good start on college for the kids. "Uh, how many friends did they collect from?" Kitty whispered. Peter shook his head in wonder as the bouquet toss went up, soon followed by the garter, Kurt and Rachel ended up with the prizes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawaii, sandy beaches and blue waters, an absolute paradise. Peter wrapped his arms around his wife as they lay in the bungalow, admiring the sunset. "I still can't believe Jean had twins."

Peter chuckled, "I don't know who was more shocked, Jean or Rachel. Although, Scott didn't seem surprised. A boy and a girl, that makes, what, four for Scott?"

"Well, technically three, the girl is Rachel," she laid her hand on her belly. "A boy," she murmured, "we should think of a name."

Peter smiled, "Soon enough." The trial was over, Mystique had been sentenced to three life sentences, the prosecutors admitted that it would have been death if Kitty had stayed dead. She'd be transferred to Muir Island after it had been rebuilt.

Ororo had taken charge of Lucia before they left, and from the e-mails, she was having fun playing with the kids at the Baxter Building. Although, depending on whom you asked, she was either a little tyrant or a little angel, like most girls.

The European Union found emergency funds to help rebuild Muir Island. It appeared that prisons and mental facilities built to house normal humans were simply overwhelmed by mutant inmates. They begged for help in dealing with them, and the funds were found, raised, stolen, and borrowed to get Moira's home back up and running. They even considered keeping a fund going to keep a team there for security, so, Excalibur was reborn. Brian was still recruiting. Pete was considering an offer.

Peter and Kitty's plans were simply to return to Xavier's and await the birth of their son. Scott hired her to keep the computers and other equipment running smoothly. He also tapped her to teach a creative writing course. To top it all off, publishers were knocking at the door. They were competing to publish her new book. A book she hadn't actually started yet.

They watched the sunset, the future still uncertain, but they had each other. As long as they had that, the world was good.

Speaking of waxing philosophic! This is the end of the journey, I might come back and visit this place again, I don't know. I do know that I need to finish another story before I have a riot on my hands! Thank you for crossing the finish line with me, good journeys.


End file.
